


The Moon Blinked Back

by adhdidiot



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Benry becomes aware and deals with it quietly and not well, Blood and Gore, Drabbles, Existentialism, Gore, Mostly benry centrict tagging for mentions/later chapters, Non-binary character, Tags/Rating subject to change, idk i just work here man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdidiot/pseuds/adhdidiot
Summary: They blink at the moon.The world sucks in a deep breath.There is a deep rushing sigh as everything ceases, and the game shuts down.Everything sleeps in the silent still.The moon blinks back._____________________________________Benry is a video game character. They quietly learn to deal with that fact.aka i try to learn how to write horror. a bunch of kinda connected drabbles abt benry realizing some fucked up things.
Relationships: Benry & Tommy Coolatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The Moon

Benry leaves the science team, limp forms lying on the cold metal as they ‘sleep’. 

They don't stay to watch the blackness creep over them, swallowing everything whole. 

They don't have much time. 

They climb through the small window, pulling themself onto the roof, clambering higher and higher.  
Smoke from the two rockets still drift over the grounds, and they can still hear soldiers in the distance.

Black Mesa is oddly beautiful at night. 

But it isn't what they're here for. 

They climb higher, and higher. 

They are at the tallest place for a good few miles now, an empty watchtower.  
They perch on the roof, metal cool under them.

They tilt their head upwards, ignoring the edges of the map steadily growing closer.

The deep rumbles in the distance. 

They stare up at the moon.

The moon stares back.

It hangs up, bloated and pale. The sky grows smaller. 

The night is quiet and still. 

The stars are snuffed out, one by one. 

They can feel the dark lapping at their toes. 

Their breath comes out in white puffs. 

The frost seeps through their bones.

It hangs, sightless and all seeing in the dark. Pale, round, wet. An eye, watching them.

They blink at the moon.

The world sucks in a deep breath.

There is a deep rushing sigh as everything ceases, and the game shuts down. 

Everything sleeps in the silent still. 

The moon blinks back.


	2. Somethings not quite right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> benry meets gordon and has some memory problems

Benry is pretty sure they were in a different room five seconds ago. Their coffee is gone. 

Who were they talking to?  
They cant remember.  
Probably Tommy. Tommy is the only one who actually talks to him.

They lean against the wall, quietly adding this to the list of the many, many times their memory has blanked.

Its becoming more frequent now.  
They are feeling more and more anxious.

Black Mesa is all metal rooms, deep underground. Boxing them in. 

Normally it was comforting. Now, it resembles a cage to them.

They want to quit, just go home and get a different job.

They can't remember who they’d ask though. Who was their boss? Who told them what to do, where did they get the schedules? 

The other guard stands, stock still and staring straight forwards. Their eyes are blank.  
It unnerves them, so they openly slouch. They let their helmet slide forwards to cover their eyes, shutting out the world.

Footsteps sound in the hallway. 

A man, talking to himself, steps by, wearing that...radiation suit thing. They cant remember its name.

Who is he?  
They find him familiar. They remember he has something to do with an important test today, but beyond that. It's a jiggling feeling in the back of their head.

As he passes them, it escalates to warning bells. 

Something is very wrong here, they decide.

They step forwards, as the other guard opens the door. 

The man turns to greet him. 

His eyes are a pure, all consuming white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benrys not having a very good time :pensive:. all these chapters, unless i get a fucking. adhd burst of energy are gonna be abt this long i think idk


	3. Me and Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gorey

They look down at their corpse. 

One of the others had propped his body against the wall. Their head lolling on their chest, but it's one eye seems to stare up at him, half closed. Dull with death, but there's a spark of knowing. All consuming smugness.

They can taste the smell of rotting flesh on their tongue.

The corpse understands. It knows. It knows they don't know and It thinks it’s funny.

They rub at their eyes.  
It lies there, half of its head crushed, the helmet warped. Red flesh, brain matter, chunks of it have splattered it all over. It is thick, browned, rotting. Hair peeks out from under the helmet, and on chunks of Its skull. Something white and small wriggles in Its head.

A fly buzzes somewhere in the room.

This is them, their dead body. This is not them, this has not been them for quite some time.

It seems to stare, mocking them. 

Well, had your fun, didn't you? Did you learn anything? 

It asks, voice ringing in their head.

No, I'm just more confused now, they answer. What is this? Why am I here? Why cant I leave?

It titters, a small laugh. 

So many many questions, and no answers.  
It’s voice is a slow drawl.   
Hairs rise on the back of their neck as it resonates throughout their body. 

Poor poor Benry.   
It gets louder, and louder, blotting out the world. Filling it with rot and terror and the all consuming dark.

It shakes in their bones, the Knowing deep in the core of their being.  
Can't leave, can't stay.

It speaks as if It is talking to a very small child, full of a sickly sweet pity.

The fly lands on Its nose. 

Poor, poor little thing.  
It laughs.

Where am I? They ask. 

They know where they are and don't. 

This is Black Mesa. 

This is not Black Mesa.

You know.

They know. They do not know.

Think. Put it all together, or are you too stupid for even that?

Blood drips, a slow ooze out of a corner of the Its mouth.   
A fly crawls into a nostril.   
Its pale eye, glazed over with white and oozing pus, gleams with the all consuming rot, the approach of the end, of death and never existing. 

They think. They put it together.

Is it funny?  
It is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone else read lord of the flies for fun?  
> nah?  
> yea im just a nerd. took inspo from that

**Author's Note:**

> I Dont Know How To Write Horror And It Shows, a documentary by me.  
> I thought of the moon like a peeled grape here bcause those are creepy


End file.
